dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Mozar (2012)
Admiral Mozar is the supreme commander of the Triceraton Fleet who formerly held the rank of captain. He is now the Admiral of the armada. Biography ''Annihilation Earth! Mozar is first seen broadcasting a globally televised message to the people of Earth shortly after entering the Earth's atmosphere. His troops arrive just as Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and Leatherhead were being detained by the Kraang in the newly repaired Technodrome, and he sends Raptor Fighters to attack it. They also attacked the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones, believing them to be Kraang after they hijacked Kraang stealth ships to escape the Technodrome. Once a trooper informs Mozar that they have the Technodrome on target, he orders them to destroy it, and unleash the Heart of Darkness upon the city. With that order, the Triceratons blast a gigantic laser through the Technodrome shortly after Bishop and Leatherhead escape, killing all of the Kraang on-board, including Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime. The Triceratons then relocate to Washington Square to set up the Black Hole Generator, but are intercepted by the Turtles, Mighty Mutanimals, Bishop, Splinter, April, and Casey. The aliens manage to take out Bishop, but the rest of the team were slowly winning the battle. When Spike begins to damage the weapon, Mozar beams down and traps him, Dr. Rockwell, Leatherhead, and Casey in containment bubbles and abducts Mikey, who he beams along with himself up into the Triceraton Mother Ship. With half of the team neutralized, and Triceraton reinforcements sent down to guard the doomsday weapon, the momentum was shifted back into the Triceratons' favor, leaving the heroes no choice but to temporarily retreat. In the Mother Ship, Mikey asks why they can't just leave Earth alone. Mozar tells him that he will prevent the Kraang from using the Earth as a hiding place any longer by annihilating it, and that the Triceraton Emperor's decision has been made and cannot be changed. In anger, Mikey attempted to strike Mozar, but was quickly restrained. Mozar ordered Zorin to take him to the psionic extrater, a device extracts information from a being's brain, but in the process, their psyche is sliced, diced, chopped and removed from their brain. However, the machine did not work as intended, as Mikey even enjoyed the phenomenon and asked for them to do it again. An angered Mozar then ordered his troops to destroy him. Mikey then quickly told Mozar that he knows information he may find valuable, such as all of the secret bases where the Kraang hide in Dimension X. Soon, his brothers arrive to save him, but also end up being captured. Donatello, begs Mozar not to destroy the Earth, and that their planet has so much potential. Mozar refuses, saying the humans of Earth are as thoughtless as the Kraang, as the pollute the planet and willingly erode its ozone without even needing mutagen. He then orders his troops to escort them to the airlock to finish them, prompting Leo to make a dire threat to take the entire ship down if he refuses to let the Earth survive. Mozar dismisses it as an empty threat and Leo subsequently snatched a Triceraton teleporter and throws it at the containing glass, sucking out all of the air and a couple Triceratons and nearly sucking the Turtles and Mozar into space. Mikey quickly manage to steal Mozar's teleporter and beams himself and his brothers back to New York to continue their attempt to stop the Black Hole Weapon from going off. They unfortunately fail as a result of Shredder taking his vengeance by stabbing Splinter in the back just as he was about to shut it off, killing him. Mozar and his troopers celebrate shouting "Long Live the Triceraton Empire!" and teleport their ships away as the black hole tore the Earth to pieces and sucked it away into oblivion. Trivia *Mozar's voice actor, Michael Dorn, is better known for his portrayal of the Klingon officer of the USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Lieutenant Worf. See Also *Captain Mozar Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Triceratons Category:Males Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Special Forces Personel Category:Bald Category:Orange Eyes Category:White Eyes